Screams
by sickmind999
Summary: Elf torture. slash LAB.El grito Final.
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: Screams

Autora: sickmind

Pairings: Legolas/Aragorn/Boromir.

Disclaimer: Tolkien posee todos los derechos, punto.

Beta: sam (gracias a ella que me animo a escribir)

Advertencias: Violence, anguish, Character death.

Let the anguish begin!

¡Aragorn, espera!- susurro Legolas en la oscuridad.

La comunidad había estado caminando toda la noche sin descanso. Los terribles eventos en Moria los había dejado exhaustos. Al salir del la formidable fortificación de los enanos, una horda de orcos los había estando esperando afuera, en un ultimo intento de seguir vivos, habían tenido que desviarse en su camino a Lothlórien, y ahora, trataban de reencontrar el camino.

¿Que pasa Legolas, escuchaste algo?- respondió el humano, acercándose al elfo.

Hay sombras que nos rodean, esto no me gusta Estel- respondió el elfo desviando rápidamente la mirada aquí y allá

¿Orcos de Moria, nos siguen siguiendo?- dijo una vocecilla atrás de ellos, era Frodo que ahora los miraba con sus temerosos ojos, la compañía se había detenido a la orden de Aragorn y presentían que algo andaba mal. Boromir que estaba en la retaguardia se acerco al grupo, que ahora se compactaba aun más.

Aragorn¿que pasa, porque nos detenemos?-

Legolas ha sentido algo Boromir, una sombra nos rodea, orcos quizás…-

Al escuchar esto, los pequeños hobbits se agazaparon aun mas unos contra otros, tratando de ver en la impenetrable oscuridad.

No lo se Aragorn- intervino el elfo- este sombra, este mal no parecen orcos, parece… ¡Aragorn, nos rodean!-

¡Los hobbits en el centro, Boromir, Gimli, cubran el flanco izquierdo¡Legolas y yo el derecho!- bramo Aragorn ante la advertencia del elfo.

No alcanzaban a ver nada todavía, pero las pisadas estaban ahí, los susurros, los olores…

Pasaron interminables momentos de espera, pero pronto las sombras se convirtieron en figuras y las figuras en personas.

Es gente del sur, de Umbar talvez - comento calladamente Boromir

Pero están muy lejos de sus tierras¿que buscan tan lejos?- respondió Aragorn

No importa que buscan, lo que importa es que estamos rodeados y nos superan en número- interrumpió Gimli que empuñaba el hacha nerviosamente.

Efectivamente, pronto se vieron rodeados de corpulentos hombres de tez oscura, tatuajes de elaborados diseños cubrían sus torsos desnudos, portaban largos arcos y sables. Tres de los sureños, los únicos con una intricada armadura de piel seca, se adelantaron a su grupo.

No bajen la guardia, parece que quieren hablar- ordeno Aragorn al resto de su grupo, mientras se adelantaba un poco.

Al identificar al líder del grupo, el mas corpulento de la haradrim se adelanto a su vez. Lo mas perturbador fue que se quedo ahí por un rato, observando a cada uno los asustados hobbits, después al enano, y rápidamente a los dos humanos, pero su mirada se prolongo aun mas en el elfo. Aragorn no le gustaba nada esa mirada, y camino unos pasos mas, colocándose entre esa mirada y Legolas. Percatándose de la presencia de Aragorn, el haradrim, comenzó a hablar en un oestron muy burdo, mezclándolo con palabras de su propia lengua. Con mucho trabajo Aragorn trato de entender y responder lo mejor que pudo, el resto del grupo no entendió la conversación que se llevaba acabo, pero por el tono de las voces, las negociaciones no iban bien.

Por fin, tras algunos minutos de angustia, Aragorn retorno a ellos.

¿Qué quieren esos bárbaros muchacho?- pregunto Gimli primero

Todos los ojos de la comunidad esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Aragorn

Tienes toda la razón amigo Gimli, son unos salvajes.- respondió furioso Aragorn -

¿Pero que te dijeron Estel, nos dejaran pasar pacíficamente, que desean de nosotros?- pregunto ahora Legolas

Aragorn no contesto inmediatamente, una tristeza opaco sus cansados ojos., no tenia caso mentir, esta era una situación mas allá de su poder.

A ti Legolas, te quieren a ti- respondió con pesada voz Aragorn


	2. Capitilo Dos

Parte 2

A ti Legolas, te quieren a ti- respondió con voz pesada Aragorn.

Suspiros de sorpresa llenaron el pequeño círculo.

¿que quieres decir con que quieren a Legolas?- pregunto preocupadamente Merry

Si¿Qué tiene que ver el con sus asuntos, con esos hombres de Umbar?-exclamo inmediatamente Pipin

No se exactamente- respondió Aragorn- lo único que me dijeron es que van camino a tratar un asunto muy importante de su gente, y que nos darían algo a cambio si le entregábamos al "bonito elfo", esas fueron sus palabras- finalizo Aragorn, inclinando un poco la cabeza al ver como se ruborizaba Legolas.

¿Algo a cambio, no entiendo- pregunto Boromir un poco intrigado

Aragorn dejo salir un suspiro de enojo.

¿de que se trata?- pregunto Legolas- debes contarnos todo-

Dijeron… dijeron que nos darían diez mujeres de su comitiva a cambio- respondió Aragorn a la fuerza

!Qué que?- respondieron todos al unísono

shhh, silencio, sea lo que fuere, mi respuesta fue no, pero no los deje muy convencidos , así que nos ofrecieron diez mas y algunos caballos, decliné su oferta una vez mas lo mas diplomáticamente posible, pero no se han movido de donde los deje- volvió a interrumpir Aragorn – al parecer piensan que Legolas esta con nosotros a la fuerza-

¿A la fuerza?- pregunto Boromir

Es muy complicado, sus costumbres así son, creen que Legolas es nuestra posesión-

Otra exclamación de sorpresa se escucho en la penumbra.

Silencio- dijo nuevamente Aragorn- les he explicado lo mejor que pude que Legolas es nuestro camarada, nuestro amigo y que es libre de actuar como quiera y que no es su deseo ir con ellos-

¿Y que quieren esos bárbaros con un elfo, no entiendo- retomo de nuevo el interrogatorio Boromir

No quisieron decirme nada, extrañas costumbres tienen esos que habitan Umbar, sea lo que sea, se les conoce por ser crueles y sanguinarios- concluyo Aragorn

Por muy tentadora que parezca la oferta- exclamo Gimli- creo que debemos alejarnos lo mas pronto de aquí con "nuestro bonito elfo," Aragorn-

Gracias Gimli, no esperaba menos de ti- contesto burlonamente Legolas-pero dudo que nos dejen ir-

Después de ver sus ventajas y desventajas, Aragorn decidió volver a intentar hablar con los haradrim, de ninguno manera se irían sin el elfo.

No bajen su guardia y estén listos para cualquier cosa- advirtió una vez mas Aragorn antes de acercarse al líder, que efectivamente, seguía parado en el mismo sitio donde los había dejado Aragorn.

Todo parecía ir bien, las voces no se escuchaban tan agitadas como antes, Aragorn incluso rió una o dos veces, el resto de grupo no bajo la guardia hasta que vieron que Aragorn se acercaba a ellos una vez más, su rostro mas relajado, prometía buenas noticias. El líder de los haradrim también se alejaba tranquilamente hacia donde lo esperaban sus otros dos compañeros. Aragorn no había llegado a ellos, cuando escucho un zumbido pasándole la oreja, alcanzo a ver a Frodo desvanecerse en los brazos de Sam, Aragorn vio como si todo se moviera lentamente alrededor suyo, vio con angustia como Merry y Pipin caían al suelo, escucho ese agudo ruido una vez mas y Gimli, que ya corría en loca carrera hacia la retaguardia, también caía pesadamente al suelo.

¡Aragorn, al suelo!- le advirtió Legolas, que ya había soltado una decena de flechas es esos escasos momentos-

Aragorn se dejo caer, desvainado al mismo tiempo la espada, alcanzo a escuchar un sonoro "thud" atrás de su cabeza, al girarla, vio un pequeño trozo de bambú, en forma de saeta , incrustado en el tronco de un árbol.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, todo lo que sabía es que las saetas probablemente estaban envenenadas, que Boromir luchaba fervientemente al lado de Legolas, que para entonces ya había desvainado los largos cuchillos, que Boromir no dejaba de gritarle a Legolas que huyera, pero el elfo solo respondió luchando más encarnizadamente. Rápidamente Aragorn llego a su lado, los tenían rodeados, y con los hobbits indefensos a sus pies, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los sometieran, pero se los harían lo mas difícilmente posible, prometió Aragorn para si.

Primero cayo Boromir, Legolas lo tomo de un brazo, para que su cabeza no golpeara pesadamente el suelo, minutos pasaron y de pronto todo fue silencio, Aragorn no alcanzo a comprender hasta que para su terror vio a Legolas tacándose el cuello y caer suavemente a su lado. Aragorn alcanzo a sujetarlo por la estrecha cintura, antes que su cuerpo chocara contra el piso, retiro con manos temblorosas el fino bambú que sobresalía de su blanco cuello y después todo fue oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 3

Parte 3

Legolas despertó con un aroma amargo, trato de apartar la cabeza de ese olor, pero fuertes manos se lo impidieron, pronto, el aroma se trasformo en sabor, y el sabor en una sensación de letargo y algo mas, algo que no podía definir claramente. Sintió que era incorporado y que finas manos lo ayudaban a sentarse con sus piernas entrelazadas. Algo suave fue colocado en su cabeza y pudo definir el olor a flores silvestres – quizás una guirnalda- pensó entre brumas el elfo, una bruma tan espesa, que Legolas no podía recordar como había llegado ahí, o quienes eran las personas que le cepillaban el largo cabello, escuchaba leves murmullos y suspiros, pero podía enfocarse en nada mas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero la bruma se fue haciendo menos espesa, alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos unos retumbos, como de tambores, grandes y pesados tambores, el sonido se fue haciendo mas claro, y solo entonces se dio cuenta que era el que se estaba acercando al rítmico sonido, el retumbo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y mas desconcertante, era un ruido que no lo dejaba concentrarse, alcanzo a mirar hacia arriba, la luna llena estaba particularmente hermosa esa noche, luna de otoño, grande y roja, "Luna del cazador" la llamaban algunos, "Luna de Sangre" le decían otros.

¿Estel, yo estaba con Estel y… con un hombre de Gondor…. había un hobitt… ¿Frodo?- Pronto se dio cuenta que era trasportado en una especia de litera de bambú. El bum bum de los tambores se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo coherente que tuviera Legolas, pronto se esfumo en la penumbra una vez mas, todo su voluntad estaba enfocada en ese rítmico golpe, como si lo rodeara, lo envolviera, lo hundiera…

Alcanzo a percibir en forma distante, que era depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo, los tambores callaron, y solo entonces pudo enfocarse una vez mas en su entorno, se encontraban en un claro, no distinguía o sentía vegetación alrededor, solo las palpitantes luces de las antorchas que se encontraban alrededor daban algo de color al oscuro escenario, sentía varias presencias – mas hombres de Umbar- pensó como un reflejo, alzo la mirada una vez mas, buscando consuelo y alivio en las estrellas, si tan solo pudiera recordar el resto, sabia que Estel había estado con el, que los haradrim eran una nota discordante en la historia, pero no podía poner orden a la historia. Una pesada figura se interpuso en su campo visual, una áspera mano lo tomo del mentón, forzándolo a levantar más la cara, una sonrisa de satisfacción lleno la cara del hombre al momento que recorría con sus dedos la temblorosa boca del elfo. Complacido, se dirigió hacia el centro del claro, comenzó a hablar en un dialecto que Legolas no entendia, aunque estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes, el discurso se tomo apasionado y violento, Legolas alcanzo escuchar respuestas a sus exclamaciones, igual de vehementes, las palabras venían de todos lados y Legolas no pudo distinguir cuantas personas estaban ahí. De pronto un gran clamor se escucho, seguido de gritos y llantos. Legolas siguió con la mirada al pesado humano y solo entonces pudo distinguir una gran figura , la cual estaba tallada en la viva piedra, imponente y terrible era la efigie, era oscura, con grandes brazos reposando en sus piernas, obviamente femenina, ya que grandes senos salían de su pecho, dos serpientes se entrelazaban en su cuello, pero lo que en verdad horrorizo a Legolas, era el tono rojizo de sus pies, solo un pensamiento vino a su mente en esos momentos – sangre, sangre derramada ante este ídolo pagano – y una sensación de querer desaparecer de ahí le embargo todo su ser.

El hombre que había visto Legolas antes, fue vestido en una túnica roja por dos mujeres jóvenes, vistieron y adornaron sus manos y pies, y se retiraron sigilosamente.

Nuevamente comenzó a entonar un canto, y una palabra sobresalía de las demás: "Ruikama" y pronto la misma palabra fue dicha una y otra vez al ritmo de los tambores, entonando y clamando, llamando y suplicando.

Legolas estaba seguro que esa nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía recordar, y los sonidos de los tambores lo estaban llevando de nueva cuenta a un entorpecimiento del cuerpo y mente.

Legolas no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero una gran exclamación con el nombre de Ruikama termino el rito, se sentía una gran excitación en el ambiente. Las exclamaciones se fueron apagando poco a poco, pero no desaparecieron del todo, los golpes de los tambores también disminuyeron su intensidad, pero permanecieron en el ambiente, como leves golpeteos en la penumbra. Suaves murmullos con el nombre del que suponía Legolas era su deidad se escuchaban interminablemente.

Legolas, que de nueva cuenta recobraba parte de su juicio, sabia que parte de la ceremonia había concluido, pero le aterraba saber que seguía, -¿seria inmolado ante ese sanguinaria figura, ¿se derramaría su sangre sin piedad alguna, ¿ sin permitirle luchar siquiera, morir sin honor?-

Tan reducido estaba en estos pensamientos, que no se percato que el mismo hombre, le retiraba con cuidado la corona de flores y con una soga sujetaba sus finas muñecas a la espalda, tomándolo de nuevo por la barbilla, le retiro suavemente el cabello, ahora suelto, que le cubría parte del rostro, alegre con el resultado, se alejo, para tomar su lugar junto al altar a los pies de su terrible diosa.

Legolas no sabia que había ocurrido, ¿significaba esto que no seria sacrificado, lo fuertes lamentos y los tambores fueron su respuesta, fueron subiendo de intensidad a la vez que dos figuras fueron acercándose a donde se encontraba , vestidos también de rojo, eran guiados por dos pequeñas muchachas, que se alejaron apresuradamente una vez que llegaron hasta donde el elfo.

Los tambores callaron, Legolas levanto la mirada para encarar a sus sanguinarios.

¡¿Aragorn. Boromir!-


	4. Chapter 4

Uff, mas vale tarde que nuca, ya estamos aquí con la parte 4, solo uno o dos capi por delante.  
Gracias de nuevo a Samantha (Sam) por las ideas y por patearme el trasero para apurarme, hey! Todavía espero tus actualizaciones, he, no te hagas jé jé jé. 

PARTE 4

-¿Aragorn… Boromir?-

La mente de Legolas se había despejado lo suficiente para reconocer a sus dos compañeros, pero para su desconcierto, estos no le dirigieron ni una palabra, se limitaron a observarlo indiferentemente; solo hasta que callaron los tambores y se hizo un silencio pesado, los dos hombres avanzaron hacia el elfo.  
-¿Ar... Aragorn-  
Pero Aragorn no respondió al la pregunta del suplicante elfo atado a sus pies, en cambio, dirijo una mirada suspicaz a Boromir, quien se acerco mas a Legolas., el cual ya intentaba levantarse, pero fue sostenido por los hombros por el Gondoriano .  
La voz del sarcedote interrumpió la breve lucha de elfo y hombre. Tras una breve aclamación de gritos y tambores, el sumo sarcedote se dirigió a su diosa y luego a los hombres que sostenían a un estrujante elfo en el suelo. Legolas que no entendia porque Boromir no lo desataba o porque Aragorn no lo ayudaba, trato de librarse de las estrechas ataduras y de las pesadas manos de Boromir, pero sus brazos no lo obedecían, alcanzo a escuchar de nuevo al sarcedote, entendió algunas palabras en Oestron mezcladas con el otro idioma más burdo a sus oídos.

-… complázcanla… aliméntenla… gritos… protégenos…te lo suplicamos Ruikama…-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del sarcedote, Aragorn empezó a desgarrar la ropa del elfo.

-A...Aragorn… ¿Qué demonios haces?... ¡suéltame!...-

No prestando atención a los gritos del elfo, Boromir solo inmovilizo más firmemente a Legolas, mientras Aragorn terminaba de arrancar la ropa al rubio elfo.

-¡Ughh, no, maldición, Estel, no¡detente!- grito de nuevo Legolas, pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, nada cambio, y pronto termino desnudo ante los dos hombres que comenzaron a tocarlo suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo, suéltenme par de miserables!-

Pero fuera de suaves caricias, los hombres no hicieron nada, parecían estar esperando algo.

El ambiente se hacia cada vez mas pesado, expectante…, solo leves murmullos rítmicos de escuchaban, esperando…aguardando…

Con elfo desnudo y limitado, Boromir le basto con sujetarlo firmemente por el fino cuello, obligándolo a yacer de espaldas en el suelo, mientras Aragorn se alejaba para tomar algo que le alcanzaba una chiquilla de aspecto tenue y dócil, pronto regreso Aragorn para con el Elfo.  
Lleno de horror y angustia, Legolas observo que era una pieza larga de metal al rojo vivo. Era obvio que Boromir no lo iba a soltar y que Aragorn tampoco le ayudaría, el elfo no entendia el estado de los humanos, pero sabia que el sarcedote tenia que ver en el asunto, así que trato de soltarse de la mano férrea de Boromir a toda costa, pero Aragorn ya se acercaba a grandes pasos al elfo, sujetándolo por las finas caderas con una mano, con la otra esperando…

-¡Daro, Estel¡Soy yo, Legolas, Mellon nin, daro, saes!-

Por breves momentos solo se escucho la respiración agitada del elfo, Aragorn no se movía. El sarcedote hizo la decisión por el.

-Ruikama dice: márquenlo para mí, Ruikama dice: aliméntenme, Ruikama dice: deléitenme-

Con estás frías palabras, Aragorn rápida y firmemente deposito el cruel metal en la suave piel del elfo, por escasos segundos Legolas no sintió nada, solo pudo atinar mirar como el metal era forzado en su pecho, un intenso dolor siguió poco después, frío al inicio, agudo e insoportable después, Legolas no pudo evitar callar el grito que salía de su boca.

Una gran aclamación de jubilo acompaño al grito de dolor del elfo, los cuales fueron callados con un gesto del sarcedote, no era bueno que se confundieran los gritos de dolor de esa bella criatura con la de sus seguidores, Ruikama no estaría complacida., ella nunca estaba satisfecha, nunca…

Aragorn se retiro un poco del tembloroso elfo, su mirada fría no daba señas de misericordia, compasión o reconocimiento, si no de regocijo, un oscuro y torcido regocijo de ver al hermoso elfo sufriendo. Boromir parecía estar contento solo sofocando levemente al elfo, pero su mirada también era oscura y distante.

A Legolas le tomo un poco de tiempo recuperarse, le tomo mucha de su escasa energía para tomar control de su respiración, el temor de ser torturado por cualquiera de estos miserables de Umbar podría superarlo, pero la simple idea de ser atormentado por Estel era insoportable.

-Boromir, Estel, mellon nin, saes-  
-  
-¡Boromir, Estel, por favor, despierten de esta sombría pesadilla¡no dejen que su corazón sucumba a la desesperación-  
Pero de nuevo, silencio fue su respuesta, si algo quería Estel y Boromir, eran los gritos, los gritos de dolor del elfo, y esta súbita intuición de que su suplicio no terminaría pronto, lleno de desesperanza y zozobra el corazón de Legolas.

El aumento de presión en su cuello, lo trajo de nuevo a la penosa realidad, Boromir comenzaba a sofocarlo más, mientras que Aragorn, olvidándose del caliente metal, comenzaba a mordisquear dolorosamente una de sus finas orejas, Aragorn sabia donde y como aplicar la exacta presión para provocar un exquisito dolor en el elfo.

-¡Ughh, nooo, no puedo respirar, ughhhh, Boromir, detente¡Estel, no, me lastimas, ughh!-

Una fuerte mordida en la punta de su puntiaguda oreja y el alivio de la presión en su cuello lo dejo soltar un breve grito, no tan enérgico como el anterior, pero si lo suficientemente doloroso para atraer satisfacción a los humanos.

De nuevo la presión sofocante en su cuello, de nuevo la boca de Estel recorriendo su boca, cara y pecho, deteniéndose para dar pequeñas lamidas en la ardiente quemadura que abarcaba todo el lado izquierdo del elfo, para después juguetear con la pequeña protuberancia rosada del lado contrario, súbitamente, Aragorn comenzó a buscar la virilidad del elfo, mientras con la otra mano, rasgo la herida quemante de Legolas, Boromir apretó hasta sofocarlo de nuevo. La vista de Legolas comenzó a brumarse de nuevo, quiso gritar, pero el aire no salía de su sofocada garganta.

Ahora Legolas recordaba entre la bruma, historias de la infancia, de un oscuro y olvidado demonio, tan terrible, que se alimentaba de la desesperación de los inocentes que cazaba en la penumbra, solo gritos se escuchaban de sus desventuradas victimas… cuentos de antaño… viejos cuentos para asustar a los pequeños… Rúkima la llamaban los elfos…

Rúkima- Sind. Terrible

- 

---Athena HiwIvagracias por tu review, y si, ya tamos en slash, paciencia, sorry opor la tardanza

----Hell. Ya tamos aqui!

----Valsed Cosas no muy gratas, aqui estamos con el 4, gracias por tu comentario, besos.

---Zekhen-angel, si, con estos humanos no hay que confiarse, se va poner pesado, espero sigas conmigo, gracias.

---nuridark worry not, aqui tamos, no mas panico. Gracias.

--- sam tarde pero tamos aqui, gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 5/6 

Legolas inhalo aire tan pronto la presión en su cuello desapareció, le toma algunos minutos volver a enfocarse en su tormentoso entorno, talvez era mejor quedarse en la oscuridad que enfrentarse a la sensación ardiente en su pecho.

Pronto, para su sorpresa, sintió una sensación agradable en su entrepierna, un calor que iba subiendo, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a responder a ese vaivén de suaves sensaciones.

Un sabor amargo le lleno la boca a Legolas cuando se vino a dar cuenta que Aragorn era el responsable de ese movimiento entre sus piernas.  
Trato de patearle en la cara, pero Aragorn ya lo tenia firmemente sujeto por un tobillo, trato de gritarle, pero Boromir ya unía sus labios con los suyos, asfixiando cualquier grito de protesta.

De nuevo ese odiado silencio se hizo presente y Legolas supo al instante que era lo que esperaban de el. -Pero no esta vez- se dijo el elfo- lo que sea, antes de gritar de nuevo y darles esa satisfacción-

Pronto se arrepintió de este juramento al sentir que Aragorn le separaba más los temblorosos muslos, y que piel desnuda rozaba la suya. De nueva cuenta trato de pedirle a Aragorn que parara, pero la caliente boca de Boromir no se despegaba de la suya. En el momento que Aragorn lo penetraba en un solo empujón Boromir se separaba de su boca.

Los gritos que siguieron al brutal asalto solo provocaron mas alegría en lo seguidores de Rúkima y Legolas se maldijo por eso. Pero era imposible ignorar tanto dolor y humillación.

-¡Ughh¡Estel, detente¡Por favor Estel, no me hagas esto¡Ughh¡no puedo tomarlo mas!-

Pero Aragorn no respondía nada, al contrario, empezó a empujar más rápido y fuerte para sacar más gritos de atormentado elfo. Legolas no había conocido dolor mas lacerante en su vida y pronto sintió que su delicada y virgen entrada era desgarrada, tibia sangre pronto sirvió de lubricante a la virilidad de Aragorn.

Legolas busco frenéticamente a Boromir con la mirada -¡Páralo Boromir, por favor, has que pare!- grito Legolas lleno de frustración y dolor- ¡Detenlo!- grito de nueva cuanta al ver que Boromir solo veía como era violado.

Legolas apretó los dientes y trato con toda el alma de no suplicar más, era evidente que ni Boromir ni Aragorn lo estaba escuchando. Viendo que no salían más de esos deliciosos gritos del elfo, Aragorn subió ambas rodillas del elfo hasta tocar su lastimado pecho, para poder penetrarlo más profundamente. Si el dolor era insoportable hace momentos, con este movimiento solo se volvió peor para Legolas, trato de gritar, pero su oprimido pecho se negaba a conseguir aire, mucho menos sacarlo. Comenzó a extenuarse rápidamente tratando de respirar, Boromir, olvidado para Legolas hasta este momento, apareció en su campo visual con una oscura sonrisa en la noble cara. Legolas vio que le dirigía otra brillante mirada a Aragorn y de pronto sus piernas fueron bajadas y la opresión en su pecho desapareció poco a poco, dejándolo respirar libremente. Aragorn no se había retirado todavía, y tomándolo por la cintura, en un rápido movimiento, giro al elfo sobre su estomago, sacando otro grito de dolor al elfo. No se había recuperado Legolas de esta violenta sensación en su lastimada entrada, cuando Aragorn, tomándolo por las finas caderas, lo coloco de rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo, en esta nueva posición, Legolas trato de levantarse, pero pronto sintió otra mano en su nuca, de Boromir, no había duda, impidiéndole moverse. Aragorn comenzó a empujar de nuevo, levantando rudamente los brazos atados del elfo, tan violentamente, que Legolas creyó que sus hombros se saldrían de su lugar en cualquier momento, con la presión aumentando en sus hombros y las duras embestidas de Aragorn, Legolas no tardo en gritar de nuevo.

-¡Ughh, suéltame Aragorn, por favor, me lastimas¡Ay, detente por favor!-

Boromir, mientras tanto, comenzó a colocarse frente al elfo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Legolas, presentía lo que se acercaba, trato de girar la cara, pero Boromir no lo había soltado de la fina nuca, ahora lo levantaba repentinamente, forzando al hermoso elfo abrir la boca y tomarlo en ella.

Ahora solo se escuchaban ligeros sollozos y quejidos en la oscura noche. Algunos momentos después, Aragorn termino con un grito que los seguidores aclamaron con júbilo y gozo.

Aragorn se retiro del elfo sin el mayor reparo. Al ver esto, Boromir empujo a Legolas de nuevo boca abajo y comenzó penetrarlo con la misma violencia, no dejando que se recupera el elfo.

-¡Nooo, no puedo tomarlo otra vez¡Ughh¡por favor detente Boromir, detente!- grito Legolas

Nuevos clamores entre las sombras.

Otro grito de Boromir seguido de nuevos clamores le indico a Legolas que el gondoriano había terminado, ahora el elfo solo quería hundirse en la oscuridad.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Y tenía razón.

_Athena HiwIva espero darte gusto en este capi, gracias por tu comentarip_

_Hell... ya estamos aqui, espero te quedes hasta el final_

Thesadness... y tip, al elfito le va ir pero, muhaaa, soy mala. besos

Gracias a todas y por su review!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

6/6

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Aragorn se acercara al abatido elfo. Sin perder mucho tiempo -al parecer la noche finalizaba- tomo de nuevo a Legolas por las finas caderas, levantándolo hasta que este termino sentado de espaldas en su regazo. Con gran facilidad, abrió y levanto al elfo por ambos muslos, en otro movimiento, bajo rudamente al elfo hacia su ya dura masculinidad. Otro grito del elfo, otro clamor de dicha de las sombras, y esto le indico a Aragorn que había logrado su cometido.

Comenzó a subir y bajar el elfo en rápidas sucesiones. Legolas se concentraba en respirar, al parecer este sencillo acto se hacia cada vez mas difícil. Cuando pudo controlarlo un poca su agitado pecho, se dio cuenta que Aragorn se había detenido. Al parecer esperaba algo.

Como odiaba tener razón.

Boromir se acercaba a la unida pareja. Aragorn asintió con la cabeza. Boromir se inclino lo suficiente para tomar la semidura virilidad del elfo en su boca, logrando desenterrar otro grito de desesperación del pobre elfo. Desde que había comenzado su penosa tortura, Legolas no había sentido el menor placer, solo dolor... interminable humillación y sufrimiento. Pero este súbito cambio de sensaciones lo aterro en extremo. Pronto, la versada boca de Boromir llevo a Legolas al borde, un experto empujón por parte de Aragorn y Legolas se derramo en otro gemido de zozobra.

Boromir se veía complacido, tomo todo lo que el elfo tenia que dar, se levanto de nuevo, acercándose más. A Legolas no le gustaba nada la situación, vio con horror que Boromir se sentaba enfrente de el, enlazando su piernas con las de Aragorn. Una vez lo suficientemente juntos, Aragorn levanto al elfo. Legolas comenzó a luchar con todo lo que tenia al sentir que Boromir comenzaba a buscar entrada en su cuerpo ya ocupado por Aragorn, el dolor que sintió entonces casi lo hace perder el sentido, pero irónicamente, el mismo dolor no lo permitió.

-No puedo respirar.. Aragorn.. no puedo respirar...-

Era un dolor interminable, mientras Aragorn salía, Boromir entraba, y era un tormento sin fin.

Gritos y más gritos era lo que se escuchaba ahora. -

¡Ughh... ¡Aragorn...Boromir... no puedo res.. no puedo respirar...por favor.. !-

Legolas sentía su boca vacía, la voz muerta, los gritos interminables...

Pero todo se fue haciendo más y mas lejano para Legolas, hasta un momento en que dolor ya no importaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn se froto los ojos, los rayos de Anor le pegaban de lleno a la cara., haciéndolo girar rápidamente la cabeza a un lado, comenzó a frotarse los pesados parpados. Tardo en enfocarse a su alrededor, comenzó a incorporarse lentamente mientras buscaba respuestas en su nublada memoria, un gemido a su izquierda lo hizo voltear la mirada, encontrando a Boromir semidesnudo incorporándose pesadamente.

-¡Aragorn!... ¿Que ha pasado?... ¡ugh, no soporto la cabeza!...-

-No lo se Boromir..llo ultimo que recuerdo es... unos hombres de Umbar...¡Umbar! - exclamo Aragorn al recordar su encuentro previo con la caravana de los hombres del sur.

Un solo pensamiento vino a su mente en esos momentos: Legolas.

Medio arrastrando sus pesadas piernas comenzó a buscar frenéticamente al elfo, Boromir ya lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Aragorn!... ¿Dónde esta Legolas y los otros?...- preguntaba entrecortadamente Boromir.

Pero Aragorn no respondió, siguiendo su mirada, Boromir descubrió con horror el altar a una deforme figura hecha de piedra, a sus pies una rubia figura cuidadosamente depositada. Con la cara llena de angustia, Aragorn comenzó a correr la pequeña distancia que lo separaba, temiendo la verdad.

Encontró a Legolas desnudo, cuidadosamente depositado en la tibia tierra, su largo cabello adornado por una guirnalda cubría parte de su rostro, las finas muñecas habían sangrado por profundas laceraciones, su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y magulladuras. Temiendo lo peor, Aragorn giro con cuidado el cuerpo del elfo. Un grito de furia salio de su boca al ver la quemadura en el pecho del elfo. La cabeza de Aragorn comenzó a girar, su corazón latía rápido y su boca reseca no le dejaba articular palabra alguna.

Legolas estaba pálido, demasiado pálido. Acomodándolo rápidamente boca arriba, comenzó a buscar el pulso en el largo cuello del elfo, sin poder evitar que le brotaran las lagrimas al ver mas cardenales ahí, como si hubieran querido sofocar al elfo. Nada, no sentía nada. Coloco su oído en el pecho de Legolas, movió rápidamente su boca hacia la del elfo para sentir su aliento. Nada. El vértigo se hizo peor, no podía pensar.

Rápidas imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos. Boromir no paraba de preguntarle que le había pasado a Legolas, que si iba estar bien, que donde estaban los demás... , que había tenido una pesadilla atroz esa noche.

Una pesadill.. si...Aragorn recordaba... Ahora recordaba.. todo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La caravana de los hombres de Umbar se alejaba cada vez mas, el júbilo reinaba en las largas filas de los numerosos grupos. Y no era por menos, habían tenido una noche gloriosa y prestigiosa. En frente del grupo, el sumo sarcedote sonreía, su diosa los colmaría de prosperidad y bienaventuranza. El sacrificio había sido esplendido y su terrible diosa había quedado complacida.

Ahora solo faltaba algo. El ultimo sacrificio, tan excelso como el primero..

Un grito resonó en la espesura de campo.. seguido de un segundo.. y después& silencio.

-¡Ha, si,- exclamo con satisfacción, el grupo segundo su alegría al escuchar los alaridos de angustia que se perdían a lo lejos. Era lo que el sarcedote esperaba, ese ultimo grito de angustia y terror, ese ultimo grito de arrepentimiento de saber la verdad, ese ultimo grito de terrible culpa... e interminable remordimiento.

EL FIN.

Gracias Samantha por esta aventura,y gracias a todos por su review, hicieron mi dia!

Hasta la proxima, besos.


End file.
